eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5320 (22 July 2016)
Synopsis Lee informs Whitney that he’s booked a doctor’s appointment for that morning - he’s eager to get the baby on the system. Whitney and Lee remind Linda that they don’t want people knowing about Whitney’s pregnancy yet. In the café, alone with Lee, Lauren informs Lee that she knows he slept with Abi. Lee begs Lauren not to see anything to Whitney – Lauren states that she doesn’t want to burst Whitney’s bubble. On the market, Donna overhears Whitney claim that she won’t be able to fit into a dress on the stall soon and so clocks Whitney’s situation. Lee can’t help himself and admits that Whitney is around five weeks gone. The doctor checks Whitney’s blood pressure and books her in for her twelve week scan. Lee anxiously clocks a poster advertising support for depression. In the Vic, Tina and Shirley trick Linda into making her believe that they know Lee and Whitney’s news – Linda puts her foot in it when she brands Shirley a great grandma. Patrick overhears too and suggests a shot of rum to whet the baby’s head - Mick agrees they can have a mini celebration upstairs later. Back on the Square, after Linda suggests she’ll start sorting through Ollie’s hand me downs for the baby, Whitney despairs that it might be a good idea for them to move out and get their own place. Lee scoffs – they don’t have the finances. Lee crosses with Jack and asks whether any of his flats might be available at a discount. Jack admits that they’d still be out of Lee and Whitney’s price range; Lee’s face falls. Whitney and Lee arrive back to the Vic to find the family having a drink to toast Whitney’s pregnancy. As everyone is in a celebratory mood, Lee removes himself from the room; his smile fading. Mick finds Lee on his own in the kitchen and questions whether he’s okay, Lee admits that he’s not – he doesn’t want a baby… Les finds a tear- stained Pam in bed and discusses putting a notice of Paul’s death in the Gazette, but Pam is completely unresponsive. Linda finds a distracted Johnny and suggests that he go and visit Ben. Johnny tells Linda the truth – the attack on Paul and Ben was a homophobic one and the police haven’t been informed. Les sits alone and begins to write Paul’s notice of death; but it’s a struggle. Les opens up a chest of drawers and takes out a box that contains the last of Christine’s clothes; he’s torn. Claudette arrives at the Cokers’ – Les shows her his attempt at a notice of death. When Claudette suggests that Christine might know what to write, Les snaps that that it wouldn’t be fair on Pam. Claudette is adamant that Les can’t help Pam until he deals with his own grief. Johnny arrives at the Mitchell’s to see Ben and immediately suggests to that he tell the police the whole truth. Ben postulates that nothing can change the fact that Paul is dead; so what does it matter? Billy and Will arrive at the Cokers’ – Will and Janet have made Pam and Les a sympathy card. When Will heads off, Billy apologises to Les for not previously being understanding about Christine. Les asks Billy back to the funeral parlour to help out – Billy happily obliges. A despairing Johnny visits Jay and informs him of the truth behind the attack on Ben and Paul’s attack – Jay admits that he guessed as much. Jay claims that Ben is stubborn and will come round in his own time, but Johnny is adamant that they don’t have time to spare. Pam emerges from Paul’s bedroom – she’s made some changes to Paul’s notice of death. Les assures Pam that she’s done Paul proud. Jay arrives to see Ben – he and Johnny remind Ben that if the police don’t catch Paul’s killers, they’ll do it again. A reluctant Ben relents. Les finds Claudette and hands over the box of Christine’s clothes – he needs to be strong for Pam. After Lee admits that Whitney is pregnant, Whitney asks Donna whether it’s true that she’s been trying for a baby herself. Donna is stung when Whitney states that she couldn’t do it without a partner. Claudette clocks Donna’s off-mood and when she sees her staring at Arthur, reminds her that these things take time. Donna crashes back down to earth when Stacey claims that she couldn’t have got through everything with Arthur without Martin. Donna tells Kim that she’s putting her baby plan on hold – her life isn’t equipped for a child; she needs to have a partner to support her. Belinda tells Stacey that she’s chosen a name for her salon; Elysium. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes